Slave and Master
by ilove moe kare
Summary: Naruto gets sold and baught by Sasuke. Naruto is Sasuke's new slave. How will Naruto react to this? review! i have icecream that you would like!  dc: don't own naruto
1. Chapter 1

my first narusasu fanfic...well, i actually already had it on my laptop and was like eh, why not? and well, published it.

forgive me my intro's are always short...enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Naruto walks out of a bar reeking of liquor and roams streets. <em>

_Then all of a sudden a group of men_ _attack him and cover both his nose and mouth with the smell of alcohol and Naruto slowly closed his eyes shut._

He heard noises and squinted his eyes open just a wee bit and noticed that he was in a cage, and tried to move his arms, and legs, and speak.

He couldn't because arms were tied behind his back tightly, and his legs in shackles, and his mouth covered and stuffed with some sort of cloth.

He looked down, and noticed he was wearing nothing but a piece of cloth wondering what happened to his clothing.

A man with long black hair wearing a fancy suit came up to Naruto and said, "Get up your going on in 3."

Naruto obeyed not sure what was going on and they had strolled his cage onto a stage with a bunch of old sweaty men hooting and whistling at the young boy they saw with hunger in their eyes.

Naruto shivered from the stares and started to panic when the man said, "We will start the bidding at $1,000."

Men started hollering thousands of dollars higher than the bidding and the man was smirking at the prophet he was making with Naruto.

Then the bidding had gone as high as $1,000,000.

Then unexpectedly, all of a sudden a man wearing an expensive suit, and hair as dark as a raven's feathers, and short and spiky at the back with very dark brown eyes said, "I will bid $1,500,000 and all in cash right here right now."

And took out as promised that much money. All of the men in awe even the judge and body guards and he had token the keys, unlocked the cage and the shackles holding Naruto's hands and legs, then he took off the mouth fold, and the cloth stuffed in his mouth.

The very first thing Naruto said was, "_**What the fuck is going on! Why am I here?**_"

The young man had answered with, "I bought you."

Naruto was shocked by this and fainted.

Sasuke found it easier for him to take his new _toy _home with him. Or so that's what it was for now…

* * *

><p>ok well, i'll continue my next ch. later well yea so how was it? review and tell me...that's what they're there for...so come on i have cute narusasu plushies!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto awoke with eyes widened of fright since he was not in a room he did not recognize and jumped up too fast out of the bed because he wobbled and sank down holding his head as the whole room started spinning.

As soon as he was focused and the room was not spinning anymore he got up and ran to the door frantically trying his hardest to pry the door open but it wouldn't budge.

*click* and the door creaked open revealing a man in a butler suit with white Mickey mouse looking gloves on with short silver hair and he had a dark brown right eye and the other had an eye patch covering it.

He saw Naruto look up at him as he opened the door.

He looked down at Naruto with disgust at how filthy he was and that he needed to change the sheets when they bath him.

Naruto said, "Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you?"

The young butler answered in a polite tone, "Kakashi Hatake, I am the top butler in this house but you can call me what you wish. Also, this place is the mansion of the young master and he has told me to take care of you for the time being until he comes back from his business meeting."

"oh, well Kakashi I don't want to be looked after in this unknown house I want to go home, so bye nice to meet you and tell that 'young master' of yours thanks for me." Naruto said as he walked towards the door.

Neji walked in front of Naruto blocking him from walking out and locked the room from the outside of the door and said, "This IS your home now."

Naruto tried hitting Kakashi in the head but he being much shorter than him couldn't reach his head and instead had his tiny body picked up by Kakashi.

Kakashi threw the blonde on his shoulder, the blonde kept struggling by kicking Kakashi and punching him.

Kakashi had thrown him into the bathtub that had been filled 3 minutes ago by the other butlers as he instructed them to.

Naruto coughed from the water going into his nose and before he could do anything Kakashi had taken off the gloves and jacked and rolled up his arm and leg sleeves and started shampooing Naruto's golden locks.

Naruto was going to get up and walk off but he couldn't because he saw the little clothing he had on had come off when he was thrown in the tub, so he let the man bath him.

Kakashi had remorse from the times he had bathed Sasuke from when he was young.

Kakashi had finished bathing Naruto.

"Ok, put on the clothing the other butlers have prepared for you."

Naruto obeying him now, since he knew he couldn't beat Kakashi.

Naruto slipped on the clothing and had seen Kakashi walking over to the closet and opened it.

Kakashi had looked down on the whole crew of workers in the house trying to see the new 'toy' Sasuke had bought.

Kakashi had started to give them a stern discipline talk about how it is impolite to keep doing this each time.

Naruto got so shocked at this that he started to laughing at how the whole crew had just flopped out of the closet like a comedy.

They all turned to Naruto at his reaction, then looked at each other and started laughing themselves.

It all went silent when they heard the door unlock and open to reveal the young master looking directly at Naruto, then he shifted his gaze at Kakashi and said, "Why isn't he how I wanted him to be? Also, why are all of my workers here?"

Kakashi had told all of them to come with him and they went out the door.

"Kakashi, lock the door."

*click* the door locked.

Naruto looked at the so called 'young master' and had noticed that he was not at all bad looking.

He had a slender toned body, a mysterious aura around him, he was tall, he had a nice looking face, and all in all he was rather handsome to Naruto.

The young man had gone up to Naruto and asked, "Your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, and yours?" Naruto answered.

"Sasuke Uchiha but you will call me just Sasuke."

"Oh, ok well nice to meet you, and thanks for getting me out of that situation. I don't know how I'll pay you back but I will, name it anything!"

"Your body." Sasuke said orderly.

"My body? Oh, you mean like labor work, yeah sure."

"No, not by labor…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Then, what other way is there?" Naruto inquired.

"You can not object to what I am about to say since you said anything." Sasuke stated.

"I won't." Naruto assured.

"I will train your body so that you will be able to please men for money that will go to me."

"What, you mean you want me to have SEX with them?" Naruto said angrily.

"Exactly, training begins now."

"Wha-"

Before Naruto could finish saying that he got pinned on the bed by Sasuke.

Naruto tried to push him off, but Sasuke was fairly strong and held him down.

Sasuke held both of Naruto's hands over his head and stuck his hand under the bed and revealed metal handcuffs.

He took the handcuffs and cuffed Naruto's hands against the bed frame.

Sasuke then started to lift Naruto's shirt and started to suck a nipple and tweak the other.

"No, stop! Please it feels weird!" Naruto protested.

Sasuke shoved two fingers in Naruto's mouth and demanded him to suck his fingers to keep him quiet.

Naruto not admitting defeat yet bite Sasuke's fingers and Sasuke grunted from the pain and in return bite Naruto's nipple.

Naruto moaned from this and blushed a crimson red because he didn't know he could make that kind of sound before.

Sasuke then had his hand travel lower down Naruto's body and took out the blonde's length from out of the pants and started to stoke it continuously.

Naruto moaned louder and louder getting close to climax and as he was about to cum Sasuke put his thumb on the top of Naruto's length and whispered into his ear, "This is punishment for biting me."

Naruto was dumbfounded from that and gave Sasuke the evil glare but it went away when he felt something penetrate him.

He yells, "GOD DAMN THAT FUCKING HURTS LIKE HELL!"

"You will get used to it the more training we do, but we will not go all the way since this is your first day." Sasuke stated.

"THERES MORE?" Naruto said surprised.

Sasuke continued to thrust his fingers into Naruto and stroked the hardened length.

Naruto again moaned louder and louder from the sensation of the fingers entering him and Sasuke continuously stroking his hardened length, his moans were so loud that the clicking of the cuffs sounded like they were not making any sounds at all.

He reaches climax again and came in the hand of the man that bought him.

"That's all for the first lesson, I'll have Kakashi come and bathe you again and clean the sheets. The second your dressed you will come straight to the dining room to have dinner with me, and if you decide not to you will be punished." Sasuke said as he left the room and Kakashi walked in.

Kakashi uncuffed Naruto.

Naruto rubbed both of his reddened possibly bruised wrists and shivered with utter hate towards the man named Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
